Mémoires de vampire
by Djin'ei
Summary: [UA, Fantastique, Romance ?, Violence] L'histoire du vampire Duo, et du lieutenant Heero Yui devenu malgré lui son calice. oo Ou comment faire un résumé rébarbatif XD oo
1. Avantpropos

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Titre : Mémoires d'un Vampire

Auteur : Môa

Type : UA, Fantastique, Romance (?), Violence, Gore (suivant les chapitres).

Note : I love Vampire !

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Les humains ont abandonné leur Dieu, leur croyance depuis longtemps. Et de par cela, leur système d'année, Jésus Christ n'est plus dans le cœur des hommes autant qu'avant. L'homme s'est tourné vers l'espace, ils devenaient trop nombreux sur Terre et les ressources s'épuisaient. Ils ont donc colonisé l'espace, et ont crée cinq Colonies, L1, L2, L3, L4 et L5. Pourquoi L ? Je n'en sais rien, peut-être pour « liberté ».

Les colonies étant le dernier grand fait de l'histoire, nos grands de ce monde se sont basés sur cela pour créer les nouvelles années. Nous sommes en AC 198.

L'homme a évolué. Suite aux migrations de nombreux hommes sur les colonies, les générations suivantes ont développé des dons que l'on peut nommé de surnaturel. Télékinésie, empathie… Des dons principalement psychiques. Ces dons permettaient à certaines personnes de pouvoir lire les pensées, ressentir les émotions des autres, ou de pouvoir leur envoyer des messages par la pensée.

C'est à partir de ce moment que les humains nous ont découvert. Nous, les vampires.

C'est alors qu'ils se sont rendus compte que nous ne sommes pas tout à fait comme leurs contes nous décrivent.

A l'origine, nous étions des hommes. Il y a bien longtemps un virus est apparue, un peu comme le SIDA du XXIème siècle, ou comme la peste, mais ce virus ne tuait pas. Seulement une fois attrapé, impossible de guérir. La spécificité de ce virus est qu'il régénère les cellules de notre corps, cela nous rend quasi-immortel. Son plus gros inconvénient est que notre corps ne prend pas les vitamines, fibres, et autres éléments nécessaires à sa survie dans la nourriture, seul le sang nous permet cet apport.

Nous sommes des « Buveurs de Sangs ».

Le sang nous est nécessaire pour vivre. C'est cette vérité qui a fait peur aux hommes. A partir de ce moment, où ils nous ont découvert, ils ont créé une brigade, la brigade Anti-vampire. Cette brigade est chargée de nous éliminer, de nous tuer… De nous éradiquer !

Comme je vous l'ai dit, les hommes ont peur de nous, mais il n'empêche que certains nous utilisent comme tueur. Nous nous occupons de tuer ceux qui les dérangent. La mafia ne nous respecte pas en tant qu'homme, mais en tant qu'animal. Nous tuons pour eux, c'est le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé pour subsister. C'est aussi peut-être cela qui fait peur aux autres, nous les tuons, sans aucune autre raison que celle du travail. Nous sommes payez pour ça. C'est aussi un moyen d'avoir du sang frais facilement.

Mais nous ne sommes pas les êtres sanglants que vous croyez.

Après ce que vous venez d'entendre, il est vrai que nous paraissons sans scrupule, dégoûtant, ou tout ce que vous voulez. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Chaque espèce se nourrit, et lutte pour sa survie. Est-ce que vous allez éradiquer le serpent qui tue pour se nourrir ? Non. Pourtant c'est ce que fait la BAV avec nous ?

Nous avons des sentiments nous aussi.

Vous connaissez le laboratoire V.A.I. ? Oui ? Et bien, ce laboratoire est à nous. Il fabrique du sang cloné, officiellement pour les dons de sang et les transfusions, officieusement pour nous nourrir. Mais ce sang n'est pas aussi bon que le sang frais bu directement à la gorge d'un homme. Rien ne remplace cette sensation de bien être quand on sent ce liquide coulait dans notre gorge, réchauffant notre corps, de sentir le cœur de l'autre pulser contre notre torse. De le sentir battre à l'unisson avec le notre, de sentir ce corps se coller à vous, dans l'espoir de na pas s'écrouler au sol. Rien, absolument rien ne remplace cela.

Si nous ne pouvons pas boire de sang, pour une raison X ou Y. Nous devenons alors bestial. Notre corps réclame ce sang, nous n'arrivons plus à penser correctement. Mais cela arrive rarement, nous savons faire attention. Les vampires ont de par la nature les yeux foncés, bleus, marron –les miens sont améthystes- mais si le vampire a faim, alors ses yeux s'éclaircissent petit à petit, plus le vampire a les yeux clairs, plus il a faim.

C'est pour cela que chaque vampire a un humain, qui nous donne son sang, en l'échange de protection et d'amour. Ces humains sont appelés calice par les vampires, ou traître par les hommes. Ce qui relie le vampire à son calice, c'est un amour profond et unique. C'est même plus que cela. Le calice ne peut échapper à celui-ci, dès que le regard d'un vampire croise celui de son futur calice, il se passe quelque chose d'unique, une sorte de reconnaissance mutuelle. Le coup de foudre, comme vous direz. Il existe un lien unissant un calice et son vampire. Un amour fort et durable. Vous, homme, vous ne pouvez le comprendre. Nous ne traitons pas les calices comme des esclaves, ce sont nos amants. Le calice, si il le souhaite, peut accéder au rang de vampire, nous ne les forçons jamais, si il désire rester mortel, nous acceptons. Mais la mort d'un calice est dure à accepter par le vampire.

J'ai six cents ans, j'ai eu neuf calices. Huit ont voulu rester mortel, il m'arrive parfois de m'enfermer dans la crypte et de rester là, des jours, à pleurer sur leurs tombes. Pour que vous compreniez, imaginez que vous perdez votre femme ou votre mari. Seul mon dernier calice, Nathaniel, est devenu vampire. Malgré son rang de vampire, ils nous arrivent parfois de se retrouver et de nous aimer comme calice et vampire. Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé un nouveau calice, je ne cherche pas. Pour moi, Nathaniel restera toujours mon calice à mes yeux. Il m'arrive de repenser au passé, de ce qui c'est passé entre lui et moi. Je ne veux pas de calice pour l'instant. Mais pour ne pas manquer de sang frais, il m'arrive d'aller boire au cou de jeune gothique, habillé en noir, nous idolâtrant, nous, vampire, cherchant désespérément à en devenir un. Je ne l'ai tue pas, je ne les transforme pas. Juste quelques gorgées.

Je vous ai parlé d'un inconvénient du virus, il y en a un autre. Nous craignons le soleil. Nous ne nous transformons pas en cendre comme dans les films, mais les rayons du soleil brûlent notre peau ; à long terme, nous pouvons en mourir. A cours terme, cela occasionne de nombreuses brûlures qui partiront rapidement suivant l'âge du vampire et la quantité de sang qu'il boit après son exposition.

Nous sommes quasi-immortels. Notre cœur est notre point faible. Tant que notre cœur bat, nous pouvons survivre à tout. Brûlure, blessure au couteau, empoisonnement… Même si nous sommes blessé mortellement, tant que notre cœur bat, on peut survivre. Il suffit de boire du sang frais, et non du sang cloné. Notre cœur est notre point faible. Et ça, les humains savent l'exploiter.

La vie de vampire est compliquée, surtout depuis l'arrivée de cette brigade, les B.A.V. Ils nous traquent sans relâche, exterminant nos clans.

Nous, vampires, vivons en clan. Celui-ci peut-être composés de dizaines, centaines voir milliers de vampires. Le mien, où du moins celui dans lequel je vis, est composé de cinquante et un vampires, le dernier en date étant Nathaniel. Le chef est Arthur, c'est mon père. Enfin, celui qui m'a transformé en vampire, puisque mon père biologique est mort. Nous tenons tous à nous. Notre clan est très soudé. Si -je dis bien si- Arthur devait mourir, assassiné par la B.A.V. alors ce serait à moi de prendre sa place. Cela ressemble à une monarchie, mais non, le chef n'a pas plus de pouvoir de décision qu'un autre vampire du même clan, mais il est le protecteur du clan contre la B.A.V. Le chef n'est donc pas celui qui dirige le clan, mais celui qui le protège.

Telle est la vie d'un vampire.


	2. Partie I

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Titre : Mémoires de vampire

Auteur : Môa

Type : UA, Fantastique, Romance (?), Violence.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Note :

**Après une absence plus longue que prévu,**

**Merci Wanadoo !**

**J'ai l'honneur de vous montrer ce chapitre.**

**J'ai repris le chapitre 1 qui ne me plaisait pas, **

**Ceci dû à sa courté…**

**Bonne lecture !**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. C'était il n'y a pas très longtemps, du moins pour une vie de vampire. Il faisait nuit. Mais je ne pense toujours pas que l'on puisse parler de jour et de nuit dans l'espace : nous étions sur une colonie ce soir-là.

Pourquoi une bande de vampire était sur une colonie, alors que celle-ci est dangereuse pour lui ?

Pour la simple raison que nous avions un contrat ce soir, sur L2, une vieille colonie, où vivent seulement les personnes les moins aisées. Personnellement, je ne l'aime pas cette colonie. Elle est glauque, triste, et grise. Il n'y a aucun superflu, aucune fleur. Elle fait penser à une prison. Cependant, on ne peut refuser un contrat, c'est le seul moyen pour nous de survivre.

Tout c'était bien passé. Du moins, c'est ce que l'on pensait avant de voir la Brigade débarquer. Ils avaient eu vent de notre venu sur L2, je ne l'ai appris que plus tard, ils nous avaient laissé exécuter notre contrat qui consistait à éliminer un grand mafieux de la drogue…

Nous vociférions, oubliant notre politesse, les injures et les jurons fusaient de partout…

**xxx**

« - Putain, magnez-vous ! Ils arrivent !

Ils nous avaient pris en poursuite depuis plusieurs heures, trois pour être précis, mais ils n'avaient toujours pas mis la main sur nous. Cependant, vampire ou pas, nous réagissons pareil à la fatigue, et celle-ci se faisait sentir.

« - Allez ! On tourne à droite !

Je les entends encore se rapprocher, des bruits de pas qui vous stresse. Ils ne sont plus très loin. Bientôt à porter de tir.

« - Faut qu'on se grouille…

« - Vite ! Tous dans les égouts : Magnez-vous, je vous couvre !

« - On peut pas te laisser seul !

**xxx**

Nathaniel m'avait sortit ça. Je l'avais alors fusiller du regard. Je me souviens exactement de mes paroles…

« M'en fout ! Barrez-vous ! Sinon personne ne s'en sortira ! »

J'avais ensuite retiré la plaque d'égout pour permettre un passage aux neufs vampires qui m'accompagnaient. Dans les égouts, ils seraient sortis d'affaire. Nous les connaissions par coeur.

Je leur criais dessus. Ils fallaient être rapide. J'avais alors ouvert mon long manteau de cuir, mon préféré, pour dégager mes deux uzzies et ainsi, être prêt à riposter. Tir en rafale, léger, maniable, ils se magnent très bien. J'ai mis en joue la rue. Ils n'allaient plus tarder.

**xxx**

Soudain le silence.

Plus aucun bruit.

Mais je n'ai pas peur.

Mes amis sont partis.

Je vais rester, pour ralentir la BAV, et qu'ainsi ils perdent leur piste.

J'ai la respiration saccadée, mon torse monte et descend rapidement.

J'ai les yeux grands ouverts.

J'attends…

J'attends qu'ils viennent…

Les bruits de pas sont juste derrière le pan de mur gris.

Je prend une grande respiration, et expire lentement.

J'en voie deux qui tourne dans la rue. Ils sont cagoulés. Ils me regardent. Mais ne stoppent pas tout de suite. Je peux voir une lueur d'étonnement dans leurs yeux. Puis plus rien. Je viens de les tuer. Les bruits de pas ralentissent, et ils restent derrière le pan de mur. Je les attends. Tant qu'ils sont occupés avec moi, ils n'embêteront pas les autres.

Mon attention est portée sur les deux corps à terre. D'ici, je peux sentir le sang. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas bu de sang frais et chaud. J'aurais dû en y repensant. Le goutte à goutte du sang qui coule de la blessure m'hypnotise. J'ai faim… Trop faim…

Soudain, un bruit de tir. Sifflement d'une balle qui me sort de ma torpeur. Je me penche sur le côté juste à temps, mais la balle effleure ma joue gauche, laissant une égratignure. Le départ est donné. Ils arrivent. Je les vois déferler en nombre sur moi. Je ne m'en sortirai pas. Je tire. Plusieurs corps s'effondrent, d'autres jurent mais continuent de courir vers moi. Les balles sifflent dans mes oreilles. Je les évite tant que je peux. Mais une balle bien placée m'empêche d'en éviter une autre. Je la sens entrer dans mon corps au niveau du ventre, passant de peu à côté de mon foie. Putain de merde. Ils repartent de plus belle. Blessé, je ne peux plus bouger autant qu'avant. J'évite une paire de balle, mais m'en prend une dans l'épaule gauche. Je lâche mon uzzie. Putain de merde. Les premiers arrivent vers moi, bientôt ils m'auront. Je ferme mes yeux, me concentre. Une seconde à peine. Et je me jette sur celui de gauche. Je le mords au niveau de la carotide, lui arrachant un morceau de chair. Il va mourir. Un autre me saisit par le bras et me lance contre le mur d'en face. Je lâche un cri, vite étouffé par le bruit de mon corps contre la pierre. Légèrement étourdi, je lève la tête vers mon agresseur. Je lui souris de toutes mes dents, faisant apparaître mes longues canines, et le fauche au niveau des jambes. Je me relève et court. Ils sont trop nombreux.

Je ne peux que fuir…

Je sens quelque chose me piquer dans l'omoplate. Putain, c'est quoi. Je passe ma main à cet endroit, saisis l'objet et le regarde. Une fléchette tranquillisante. Merde…

Je continue de courir. Ma vue se trouble quelque peu, puis de plus en plus. Je m'arrête. Je bascule vers l'avant, mais me rattrape au mur. Mon sens de l'équilibre laisse à désirer. Des tâches noires se baladent dans mon champ de vision.

Je m'écroule à terre.

J'en vois un se pencher vers moi, et reculer précipitamment en arrière. Je dois avoir les yeux clairs, couleur lilas, la perte de sang et ma faim déjà présente me le confirme. J'halète, j'ai du mal à reprendre ma respiration. Et cette odeur de sang. Un autre se penche. Je lève mon regard embrumé vers mon agresseur. Malgré le flou, son regard bleu me transperce… Un bleu colbat…

Je lutte pour ne pas sombrer. Mais le tranquillisant fait son effet, et le noir m'entoure.

Celui penché au-dessus du vampire se redresse, et retire sa cagoule avant de la ranger dans une sacoche accrochée dans son dos. Il se penche de nouveau vers le vampire et place deux doigts sur la carotide pour prendre son pouls.

« - C'est bon, emmenez-le…

Deux hommes s'avancent et saisissent la personne inanimée.

Ils en ont eu un. C'est bien. Très bien.

La troupe est repartit, emportant le vampire avec lui. L'homme aux yeux bleus regarde encore une fois la ruelle avant de suivre les autres.

**xxx**

Nathaniel court toujours. Ils stoppent plusieurs minutes après, toujours dans les égouts. Le silence. Ils ne les suivent pas. Mais Duo non plus. Il n'est pas là.

« - Nathaniel, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Pour Duo ?

Nathaniel regarde le vampire qui lui a parlé. Il est jeune. Jeune et inexpérimenté… Il détourne son regard vers le fond du tunnel. Si Duo s'en était sortit, il serait déjà là.

« - On ne peut rien pour lui…

Puis, il rajoute, en murmurant, « On rentre ».

**xxx**

_J'ai faim…_

_J'ai faim…_

J'entrouvre les yeux, légèrement… J'ai le sang qui bourdonne au niveau des tempes…

_Sang…_

Je redresse la tête. Je suis dans une salle sombre, mais pas assez pour ne pas remarquer la présence de l'homme dans la pièce. Je suis attaché sur une chaise, une table me sépare de l'autre. L'homme a enfin remarqué que j'étais réveillé. Je lui souris, canine bien apparente.

« - Enfin réveillé…

Je ne lui réponds pas. Ça ne sert à rien. La silhouette s'approche de la porte, et allume l'ampoule située au-dessus de la table.

**xxx**

Je me souviens de cette rencontre. Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. L'homme en face de moi était jeune. Il est vrai que j'ai six cents ans et que tout homme me paraît jeune, mais il n'avait pas plus de vingt ans.

Que faisait-il dans cette Brigade si jeune ?

Il était métis, asiatique, mais aussi autre chose, un pays du nord-est, peut-être russe ou polonais. La peau hâlée, les yeux légèrement bridés mais pas autant qu'un homme du soleil levant, les yeux bleu colbat.

C'était lui mon agresseur.

Je le trouvais beau, magnifique. J'avais pu lire dans son regard un trouble léger, mais présent.

Il avait essayé de me le cacher, mais on ne peut cacher quelque chose de cette ampleur…

Il m'intriguait. Je voulais le connaître.

Je ressentais une paix intérieure comme je n'en avais pas connu depuis longtemps…

_Mon regard ne peut se détacher du sien…_

Depuis le temps où Nathaniel était encore mon calice…

_Ni le sien du mien…_

Depuis mon dernier calice…

Serais-ce possible ?

_Lui ?_

L'asiatique aux yeux bleus…

Le mot calice résonnait dans mon esprit…

**xxx**

Cette révélation m'avait alors frappé en plein visage, comme le vent d'une tempête sur un arbre. Mais elle fut encore plus dure pour lui.

Ce moment fut rompu par l'arrivée d'un homme, le supérieur direct du jeune asiatique. J'appris bien plus tard qu'il se nommait Treize Kuschrenada ; son ancêtre avait fondé la brigade anti-vampire, et ainsi de père en fils leur haine envers les miens n'avait fait qu'augmenter.

Je continuais de le fixer, ce jeune homme, sans prêter attention au nouvel arrivant. A l'arrivée de ce dernier, son regard s'était décroché du mien, et à présent, il le fixait sur le mur. Il n'osait plus me regarder, intrigué par ce qui lui arrivait.

Le nouvel arrivant, Mr Kuschrenada en personne, furieux d'être ignoré par le vampire, décida de montrer sa présence. Une main bien placée, sur mon épaule gauche, m'avait fait échapper un gémissement, portant mon attention sur l'homme.

**xxx**

« - Que me vaut l'honneur de votre venu, mon cher vampire…

_Monsieur utilise l'ironie… Bien…_

« - Voyez-vous, je passez dans le coin, et je me suis dit « Tiens, si j'allais voir mon vieux copain ! »…

Le regard de l'homme s'assombrit. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier mon ton. Il regarde le jeune, s'approche de lui, et lui adresse la parole, en parlant bien assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre.

« - Lieutenant Yui, la salle B7 est prête ?

« - Oui monsieur… Nous l'avons réservé.

Ils pensent pouvoir me faire peur, je suppose, avec tout ce mystère. Mais la seule chose que je retienne est le nom… Yui…

« - Amène-le là-bas.

« - Bien monsieur…

Treize Kuschrenada sort de la salle, non sans claquer la porte. Il ne doit pas apprécier le fait que je ne sois pas mort de peur. L'asiatique s'approche de moi, lentement, doucement. Son visage reflète de l'indifférence, mais ses gestes me prouvent le contraire. Il ressent la même chose que moi. Cette attirance ; pas que physique, même si elle est présente, mais aussi morale, je _veux_ le connaître. Je me laisse faire. Il me passe les menottes au poignet, me saisit par l'épaule. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pencher la tête vers son cou et d'humecter mes lèvres. J'ai faim. Il voit mon geste, et à l'aide de sa main libre me redresse la tête en me tenant fortement au niveau de la nuque, avant de m'emmener devant cette fameuse salle. Il m'y attend, Treize Kuschrenada.

**xxx**

Durant ce trajet, je savais qu'il serait difficile pour le jeune Yui d'accepter ce qu'il ressentait. A cet âge, la vingtaine tout au plus, il devait avoir eu un évènement pour qu'il soit dans cette brigade, si jeune. Je ne connus cette histoire que plus tard.

**xxx**

Arrivé devant la salle, je ne constate qu'une chose. Aucune fenêtre, elle est plongée dans l'obscurité. Cependant, son architecture n'est pas celle que l'on attend : un pan de mur est droit, celui où il y a la porte, et l'autre pan est circulaire. La salle est en faite un demi disque. Pourquoi une architecture si compliquée pour une base ? Soudain Mr Kuschrenada m'attrape par le bras et m'assoit sur une chaise, au centre de la salle, face au mur circulaire. Il prend soin de m'attacher à celle-ci.

« - Vous devez sûrement vous demander à quoi cette salle sert… Je vais vous le dire. Cette salle comporte comme vous pouvez le constater un mur circulaire, qui peut se relever grâce à ce petit bouton…

Il me montre une télécommande.

« - … Et laisser apparaître une large baie vitrée, captant à merveille la lumière du soleil…

Il doit voir ma tête, ce qui le fait rire. Ma faim est mise de côté, et la peur m'envahit. Même si à l'âge de six cents ans, je peux supporter le soleil quelques heures, au bout d'un moment j'en ressens son effet néfaste. Et maintenant, avec ma faim déjà présente, le soleil pourrait s'avérer mortel pour moi, je ne pourrais me régénérer…

« - Bien, je vois que vous ne nous sous-estimez pas…

« - Que cherchez-vous à savoir en m'ayant attrapé ?

« - Tout… Nos données sur vous ne sont pas complètes. Nous cherchons à en savoir plus pour pouvoir mieux vous éradiquer.

« - Pourquoi cherchez-vous à nous tuer ? N'oubliez pas que nous sommes des Hommes, aussi, tout comme vous. Certes nous buvons du sang, mais si nous le voulions, vous et moi, nous pourrions vivre en parfaite harmonie. Pour survivre nous ne sommes pas obligé de tuer. Pourquoi cherchez-vous à nous tuez ? Nous ne sommes pas si différent. C'est à cause d'hommes comme vous que nous ne pouvons vivre correctement ; c'est à cause d'homme comme vous que nous avons une réputation aussi négative. Pour survivre nous sommes obligés d'être tueur à gage. Nous sommes obligés de faire ceux pour quoi vous nous dénigrer. C'est un cercle vicieux. Repartons à zéro, et recommençons…

« - Assez parler ! Vous allez répondre à nos questions…

Je regarde cet homme, ce Treize Kuschrenada. Il m'apparaît clairement que c'est lui, la base de toute cette haine envers mes semblables, il est la souche. Je baisse ma tête, montrant ainsi que je ne répondrais pas à ces questions. Plutôt mourir.

« - Bien. Voyons voir combien de temps vous tiendrez…

Il appuie sur le bouton de la télécommande. Le bruit d'un moteur se met en route, et ce que je croyais être un mur est en faite un volet, laissant apparaître la lumière du soleil, petit à petit. Elle baigne mes pieds de ses rayons néfastes, puis mes jambes, mon torse pour finir avec le visage complet. La tête baissée, je protège la peau de mon visage.

« - Il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas un jeune vampire…

xxx

Il est vrai, que les jeunes vampires craignent le soleil plus que nous. Il ne le supporte pas du tout, le moindre rayon peut leur être fatal. Plus les vampires prennent de l'âge, plus il est résistant au soleil. Les plus anciens peuvent passer une journée complète à la lumière sans rien craindre. Je n'avais encore jamais tenté l'expérience à cette époque. Et il était vrai que je la redoutais.

**xxx**

Cela faisait une heure, maintenant, que j'étais à la merci du soleil. Pas encore suffisamment assez pour me faire souffrir, mais je commençais à avoir des sueurs. La transpiration accentuait encore plus mon malaise. Ils m'avaient laissé mon manteau de cuir, et il participait à ma torture, accentuant l'effet de chaleur.

Ma gorge devenait de plus en plus sèche. La tête me tournait, plus je bougeais, plus je sentais la peau se tendre sur mes muscles. Le soleil commençait à faire effet.

Le regard vide, les lèvres gerçaient, la peau craquelée, sèche. Tout liquide avait quitté mon corps et je grillais au soleil comme une plante. Mes yeux se posèrent sur ceux du japonais qui ne me quittait. Il n'arrivait pas à lâcher mon regard. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration, elle était haletante. Ses poings se serraient et se desserraient convulsivement. Il fit un pas dans ma direction mais se détourna vers la porte. Il la claqua en la fermant.

Je me retrouvais seul, seul avec le soleil. Je perdis toutes notions de temps.

**xxx**

« - Alors Monsieur le Vampire. Toujours pas mort ?

Je lève mon regard vers lui, je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer, mais n'arrive pas à le fixer sur ses yeux. J'ouvre la bouche, essaye d'articuler quelque chose, mais ma gorge sèche ne laisse échapper qu'un grognement.

« - Vous voulez dire quelque chose ?

Un léger rire accompagne cette remarque. Treize Kuschrenada se penche vers moi, près de mes lèvres. Avec les quelques forces qu'il me reste j'articule un seul mot.

« - Faim.

« - Vous avez faim ? Mmh ?

Je peux sentir son souffle sur ce qui reste de la peau de mon cou. Le sien est juste à côté de mes canines qui n'attendent que trop de plonger dans une chair tendre. J'avance la tête dans son cou, mais ne trouve que du vide.

« - Dites-moi ce que je veux et vous aurez du sang…

Ma tête bascule sur l'avant, et je ne la relève pas. Je ne lui dirai rien.

« - Bien, il reste bien deux heures avant le couché du soleil. Réfléchissez…

**xxx**

Un grincement de porte se fait entendre.

Un bruissement de vêtement.

Quelqu'un qui appuie sur un bouton.

Le bruit des volets.

Je lève la tête lorsque je sens le soleil quitter ma peau.

_Il_ est là.

Le lieutenant Yui s'approche de moi. Il me tend un sac de transfusion.

_Sang_.

Je le regarde, il fuit toujours mon regard. Je mords dans la poche de sang. Je sens celui-ci couler dans mon œsophage, atterrir dans mon estomac, inonder mes intestins, irriguer mon sang, ma peau, mes organes. Je me sens revivre. Je n'ai pas bu assez de sang pour me rétablir complètement, mais suffisamment pour que ma peau devienne plus lisse, moins craquelée ; suffisamment pour que je ne souffre plus de cette faim.

Je le regarde.

« - Pourquoi m'aides-tu ?

Ma voix est toujours éraillée, mais je peux parler sans problème. Il ne me répond pas, mais ses yeux rencontre enfin les miens. Je n'y discerne que de la colère. Il pose ses mains sur les accoudoirs de ma chaise, se penche à ma hauteur. Sa voix est froide.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je le regarde, un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Il y a eu "reconnaissance"…

« - Et c'est quoi ?

De la colère transparaissait dans ses mots.

« - C'est tout simplement le fait qu'un humain partage son sang et son amour avec un vampire.

« - Je ne serais JAMAIS un TRAÎTRE !

« - Tu ne peux y échapper. Personne ne le peut… Pas même moi… Ne résiste pas, cela ne sert à rien…

Il me regarde avec un certain dégoût, mais il ne peut cacher la peur qui s'y trouve derrière. Il recule, lorsque la porte s'ouvre brutalement.

« - Qu'avez-vous fait, lieutenant !

Il baisse la tête.

« - J'ai… J'ai fermer les volets de la salle, et laissez boire 50 centilitres de sang au vampire…

La voix de Kuschrenada siffla alors comme un serpent…

« - Ça je le sais déjà, triple idiot ! Mais je veux savoir pourquoi !

« - Je…

Il me regarde, se mord la lèvre inférieure. Je le regarde, la tête penchait sur le côté et attend. Il réfléchis à la décision qu'il va prendre. Le supérieur nous voit. Il n'est pas bête.

« - Ne me dites pas, lieutenant, que vous êtes devenus un traître…

Sa voix est lourde de sous entendus.

« - Non… Mais…

Treize se retourne vers moi.

« - Que lui avez-vous fait !

« - Rien… Comme je le disais, il y a eu "reconnaissance"…

« - Oh, "reconnaissance"… Oui, quelques traîtres m'en ont parlé avant qu'on ne les tue. Cette force qui pousse un humain dans les bras d'un vampire… Tsss… Quelle aberration de la nature… Il n'est pas encore trop tard, lieutenant Yui, pour vous débarrasser de cette horreur…

« - Comment ?

« - Il suffit de tuer le vampire avec qui l'on ressent cette "chose"…

**xxx**

Lorsque Treize Kuschrenada avait déclarer cela, je dois dire que j'avais alors senti une haine monter en moi. Celle de tous les vampires…

Il n'avait pas le droit de décider pour les autres…

Il n'avait aucun droit…

**xxx**

Mon regard ne fixe plus que cet homme. Il s'approche de moi.

« - Il ne te reste plus que quelques heures à vivre. Demain, tu ne feras plus parti de ce monde. Mais ta mort ne sera pas douce. Je ferais venir quelques hommes qui ont perdu des proches, femmes, enfants, parents, et tout cela à cause de vampire…

**xxx**

Le lendemain, six hommes entrèrent dans la salle B7, dont le lieutenant Yui. Ceci me donna une partie de réponse à son égard. Je n'eus pas plus le temps de penser, un coup de poing vint heurter ma joue.

**xxx**

« - Tu vas payer pour ce que ta sale race nous a fait. Tu vas crever lentement, et en souffrant...

« - Salop !

Une des personnes présentes me donne un coup dans le ventre. Une douleur fulgurante me rappelle la présence de la balle, toujours logée près de mon foie. Je les sens me détacher.

« - Ce sera plus drôle comme ça…

Ils sortent tous un couteau à cran. Je suis au centre du cercle qu'ils forment. Je tourne sur moi-même. J'attends qu'ils attaquent, je ne me laisserais pas faire. Je les observe. Soudain, l'un d'eux se lance sur moi, je l'évite, les autres en profitent. J'en attrape un par le col, avec son élan je l'envoie sur deux de ses collègues. Je me baisse, pare un coup, et d'un coup de jambe bien placé en fait tomber un autre. J'en vois un qui ne bouge pas, il ne m'attaque pas. C'est le lieutenant.

Une douleur au flan, l'homme a profité de mon inattention pour me toucher. Les autres en profitent. Je sens les lames pénétrer dans mon corps une à une. Cependant, ils ne veulent pas me tuer, pas maintenant. Ils évitent mon cœur. Une lame perce mon poumon.

Un cri m'échappe. Un mince filet de sang coule le long de mon menton. Ils se reculent. Je tombe à genou.

« - Pourquoi me rendre responsable de ce qu'un autre vampire vous a fait. Ce n'est pas moi qui est tué votre femme, votre ami, fiancé, ou votre enfant. Je n'ai pas à payer à la place d'un autre. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis vampire, comme le meurtrier de votre famille, que je dois être nommé responsable…

Je prends ma respiration. Je sens le sang entrer dans mon poumon. Cela m'arrache une quinte de toux.

« - Lorsqu'un Homme tue un autre Homme, le meurtrier est jugé, et condamné. C'est normal, il doit payer pour son crime. Alors pourquoi en vouloir à tous les vampires pour ce qu'un seul a fait. En voudriez-vous à tous les Hommes, si c'était un Homme qui vous avez enlevé l'être cher à vos yeux ?

J'essaye de reprendre ma respiration, mais cela est difficile. Je sens que l'on me saisit par le col.

« - Ton petit discours ne m'a pas ému du tout. Ce n'est pas ça qui me ramènera ma femme. C'est à cause de vous qu'elle est morte. A cause de toi !

Il lève son couteau. C'est lui qui va me tuer.

Je n'attends pas le coup.

Je m'évanouis…

**xxx**

Je sens une présence à mes côtés. Suis-je mort ?

Non.

La douleur est trop intense. J'ai mal. J'ai faim. Le sang qui coule hors de mon corps. J'ai mal. J'ai soif. _Du sang_.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis au sol, par terre. Le ciment froid et dur me fait mal. Je suis sur le côté. Je regarde autour de moi, du moins, là ou mes yeux peuvent se poser. Il y a du sang partout. Il est à moi ce sang ? L'odeur me prouve le contraire. C'est du sang humain. C'est alors que je remarque les corps, les cadavres un peu plus loin. Ils sont tous mort.

Presque tous.

Le lieutenant Yui est à genou au sol, son arme à la main, l'uniforme plein de sang. Il les a tué. Il a la tête baissée. Je ne voix pas son visage. J'essaye de me rapprocher, mais la douleur est trop présente. Je laisse échapper un gémissement.

Il lève la tête. Son visage est inondé de larme.

« - Ne pleure pas…

Il me regarde.

« - je n'ai pas pu… Ça faisait trop mal ici.

Il posa sa main sur son cœur.

« - Je supportais pas. L'idée de te perdre. Ça fait bizarre, on ne se connaît pas. Je te hais, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas supporter quand tu as mal. Je ressens tout. Toute ta douleur. Pourquoi il y a eu cette "reconnaissance"… Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas… Je ne voulais pas… Je ne pensais pas ressentir cette chose après "ça"… Ce n'est pas possible de ne pas ressentir de la haine envers les vampires quand on voit ses parents mourir devant soi, vidés de leur sang… Vidés de leur sang…

Il se recroqueville sur lui-même.

« - Mais ce que je ressens est là. Je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. Et je sais que si tu meurs, je ne pourrais pas y survivre. Je ne veux pas… Pourquoi ?

Il se rapproche de moi.

« - Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

« - Je n'y suis pour rien… On ne s'y attend pas… C'est comme l'amour, ça arrive quand ça arrive.

Il me regarde. Il a compris.

« - Il me faudra du temps…

« - Je t'accorderais tout le temps qu'il faudra…

Il soulève doucement ma tête et la pose sur ses genoux. Il caresse mes cheveux. Soudain il me tend son poignet, près de mes lèvres.

« - Tiens, bois…

« - Non…

Il fronce les sourcils.

« - Pourquoi ?

Je lui murmure.

« - Je ne veux pas que ta première fois se passe ici, parmi les cadavres.

« - Si tu ne bois pas, tu vas mourir.

Une voix claire et grave, légèrement moqueuse, s'élève soudain.

« - C'est pour ça que je lui amène quelques soldats encore en vie…

**xxx**

Nathaniel avait retrouvé ma trace en piratant quelques ordinateurs, avec l'aide des informations que certains indic' avaient pu récolter. Il était venu avec un grand nombre de vampires et avait décimé la base. Lorsque Treize Kuschrenada avait vu que sa base était perdue, il s'était enfui avec une centaine de soldats, ne laissant que le minimum qu'il envoya directement à la boucherie.

**xxx**

« - Nathaniel…

« - Je suppose que celui-là, il ne faut pas y toucher.

Il affiche un grand sourire. Puis il se saisit du premier soldat et l'emmène près de moi. Il le fait se pencher, cou contre mes lèvres. Je murmure avant de mordre dans sa chair.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te tuerais pas…

Je bois autant que je peux boire de son sang, sans qu'il en meure. Lorsque je le relâche, il est quelque peu sonné, mais il arrive encore à marcher. Nathaniel m'en emmène ainsi encore quelques uns avant que je ne puisse me lever.

Je sens le sang irriguer mes veines. Cela fait du bien. Avec mes six cents ans, ma régénération se fait rapidement. Ma peau est lisse. Je le vois à mes mains. Je retire mon manteau, ouvre ma chemise. Mes blessures se sont refermées, et les deux balles gisent à mes pieds. Nathaniel me tend une nouvelle chemise.

« - Tu as pensé à tout, Nath'…

Je la reboutonne tranquillement.

Mon regard se perd dans une mer bleu colbat…

Je m'approche de lui.

Il est assis par terre.

Il a peur, je le sens, peur de tous ses vampires.

Mais il ne ressent plus de haine envers eux.

Je m'accroupis à ses côtés, passe un bras autour de son cou et lui murmure au creux de l'oreille.

« - Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle famille…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Sinon réponse au reviews :**

Akasha656 et Didi TENSHI: Désolé de ne pas vous avoir répondu par mail, mais j'ai eu des bugs qui m'ont empêché de répondre… Sinon je vous remercie de vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir… Et au plaisir de ré avoir des reviews de votre part…

Tatyndra : Heureuse que cette fic te plaise… 'Ros bisoux ! En espérant que la suite te face plaisir…

SNT59 : Dans ma vision des vampires, les goules n'existent pas. Car dans certains mythes les goules sont des êtres vivants qui ont bu du sang de vampire, or ma vision des vampires est que ce sont des hommes **vivants** qui ont était infecté par un virus… La présence de goule est donc impossible…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alors ?

Quand pensez-vous ?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	3. Partie II

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Titre : Mémoires de vampire

Auteur : Môa

Type : UA, Fantastique, Romance (?), Violence.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Note :

Très longue update je sais…

Inadmissible, mais…

La suite est là !

**IMPORTANT** : En _italique_, c'est du point de vue du vampire Quatre.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Il m'avait regardé, droit dans les yeux, et avait alors tendu sa main vers la mienne. Je l'avais relevé, et avec un bras autour de sa taille je l'avais emmené avec moi.

Quand nous étions encore dans la base, je l'avais vu fermé les yeux face à certains cadavres. Des personnes qu'il connaissait. Je l'avais serré un peu plus contre moi pour marquer ma présence. Il n'était pas seul.

**xxx**

Je retire mon manteau pour le mettre sur ses épaules. Il me regarde, étonné.

« - Ton uniforme.

Il continue de me regarder, et acquiesce. Il comprend que son uniforme risque d'attirer des ennuis à son égard. Je ne le lâche pas, et cela fait rire Nathaniel. Je me retourne vers lui avant de monter dans un van encore en état de marche.

« - Nath'…

« - Oh, Duo, le prend pas mal, mais vous êtes si… mignon !

Je le sens se resserrer contre moi. Je suis sa bouée. Le seul repère qu'il ait parmi tous les vampires. Il prend la place du passager avant. Je me retourne face à la route. Je démarre et nous conduit dans une porte d'embarcation privée appartenant au laboratoire V.A.I. Lorsque nous y arrivons, la nuit sur les colonies est déjà tombée.

Je gare le vanne dans un vaisseau.

Nathaniel prend les commandes de celui-ci et nous ramène sur Terre.

**xxx**

Arrivés face au laboratoire, qui est comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, une couverture nous permettant d'avoir du sang, nous nous avançons face à une porte dérobée dans une ruelle adjacente, je toque à la porte.

« - Qui est-ce ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel, légèrement exaspéré, mais toute cette sécurité était pour notre bien.

« - C'est l'pape, Daniel !

« - Duo.

La porte s'ouvre et nous pénétrons à l'intérieur, jetant tout de fois un regard en arrière pour vérifier. Personne.

Sans attendre, je me dirige vers mon appartement qui se situe au niveau B-6.

**xxx**

Le laboratoire comportait sept étages, avec le niveau de recherches, l'accueil, les bureaux. Nous, nous vivions sous cet immeuble. Notre « base » était composée de sept niveaux. Le niveau -1 et -2 servait de base en elle-même, avec la salle de réunion, et tout se qui touchait au travail. Les autres niveaux étaient les appartements.

Chaque appartement comportait une chambre, un salon, une cuisine américaine basique et une salle d'eau.

**xxx**

« - Voici mon appartement.

Le jeune homme regarde autour de lui, soucieux, jetant furtivement son regard sur les trois portes dans un coin du salon. Je réponds à sa question muette.

« - Il n'y a qu'un lit deux places. Je dormirais sur le canapé.

Je le regarde.

« - Je te sors des vêtement propres pendant que tu prends ta douche.

Il me regarde silencieux, me rend mon manteau et s'avance vers la porte que je lui indique.

« - Ne t'enferme pas. Je t'apporte tes vêtements.

Il ne me regarde pas vraiment choqué, mais presque. Je lui fais un léger sourire.

« - Je ne te regarderais pas sous la douche…

Je vais dans ma chambre et ouvre mon armoire. Je lui choisi un jean et une chemise noire. J'entends l'eau couler dans la douche. Je souris.

Je ressors de la chambre et rentre dans la salle d'eau. Je pose les vêtements ainsi qu'un boxer près du lavabo.

Je prépare mes propres vêtements. Une douche me fera le plus grand bien. J'ai encore échappé à la mort aujourd'hui. Il sort de la salle d'eau. Avant d'y pénétrer, je lui tends ma chaîne. Il me regarde et ne comprend pas.

« - Pour quoi faire ?

« - Si tu veux te promener pendant que je me douche. Comme tu n'es pas encore…

Je cherche mes mots, je ne veux pas non plus lui faire peur.

« - Tu n'es pas encore marqué. Les autres pourraient être un peu trop collant. Si tu portes mon collier, il sauront que tu es sous ma protection, et donc qu'il ne faut pas te toucher.

Il se saisit du bijou. J'entre dans la salle, et ne m'enferme pas. Juste au cas où. J'entre dans la douche et fait couler l'eau sur ma peau. Cela fait du bien. Je me savonne, me rince et ressort. Je ne préfère pas le laisser seul trop longtemps. Je me sèche, m'habille, défait ma natte et rattache mes cheveux en une queue de cheval serré par une lanière en cuir qui s'enroule et se croise sur une dizaine de centimètre.

Je ressors. Il est assis sur le canapé.

« - Fais comme chez toi.

« - Je… Je suis fatigué…

Je regarde l'heure. 02h00 du matin.

« - Va dormir.

Il se lève et entre dans la chambre. Je soupire. Ce sera vraiment difficile. Il ne se sent pas à l'aise. Il a peur, je le sens.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte.

« - Entrez.

« - Bonjour Duo.

« - Quatre.

Je souris au vampire qui me faisait face.

« - D'après Nathaniel, tu aurais trouvé le bonheur auprès d'un homme...

« - Il est vrai.

« - Je suis content pour toi.

Il me regarde, les yeux pétillants. Il est heureux pour moi, cela se voit. Il s'assoit sur le canapé. Je le suis, et fait de même.

« - Tu n'auras pas besoin de faire de rapport. Nathaniel s'en ai déjà chargé. J'ai prévenu ton père, il passera plus tard, le temps que tu te reposes. Je t'apporterais de la nourriture pour ton calice. Tu ne dois pas en avoir.

Il a toujours raison. Je le remercie. Il se lève et sort.

La fatigue se fait sentir. Je n'ai pas dormi correctement depuis quelques temps. Je pénètre dans ma chambre, et m'approche du placard. La porte de celui-ci grince et le réveille en sursaut. Je le vois regarder autour de lui, la chambre toujours plongée dans le noir.

« - Ce n'est que moi.

Il fixe l'endroit d'où provient la voix. Je claque une fois des mains, et la lumière s'allume.

« - Je prend juste une couverture.

Je saisit le drap, referme le placard et sort. Je l'entends claquer une fois des mains pour éteindre la lumière. Je m'installe sur le canapé et m'endort.

**xxx**

Lorsque je me réveille, je sens une présence à mes côtés. J'ouvre un œil et plonge dans du bleu. La lumière est tamisée, il a dû comprendre le truc pour la lumière. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que cela ne m'ais pas réveillé. Je me recule et vois qu'il m'observe. En me voyant réveiller, il dévie son regard. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur mes lèvres. Il me regarde et je sens la peur l'envahir. J'arrête de sourire, effaçant mes canines de sa vue. Je soupire, me lève.

« - Quatre a dû déposer de la nourriture.

Je m'avance, et voit déposé dans le couloir un panier avec de quoi manger. Je saisit le panier et vais dans le coin cuisine. Je me tourne vers lui.

« - Euh… Je ne sais plus cuisiner…

Je le vois lever les yeux au ciel, et s'avancer vers moi, il regarde les boîtes de conserve. Il en choisit une et se la prépare. Je m'adosse nonchalamment contre un meuble de la cuisine et le regarde faire.

Il déguste son repas, mais soudain il se tend.

« - Tu n'as pas faim ?

Il s'est crispé en posant sa question, ayant peur de la réponse.

« - Non –il se détend- pas encore.

Il finit son assiette et la met dans le lave-vaisselle. Puis, il se retourne et me regarde. Un silence pesant s'installe.

« - Tu veux regarder un DVD ?

Il réfléchit, puis acquiesce.

Nous nous installons, créant un léger espace entre nos corps sur le canapé. Je regarde le film sans trop envie. Je lui ai menti. J'ai faim, mais je ne veux pas qu'il se sente forcer. Je patienterais.

Il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte mais son corps s'affaisse petit à petit contre le mien. Il se retrouve dans mes bras, et cela n'a pas l'air de le gêner. Mon visage se retrouve à quelque centimètre de son cou. Je respire calmement, repoussant cette envie. Mais elle est trop forte, et je dépose un léger baiser. Un frisson le parcourt mais il ne se retire pas de mes bras. Je réitère mon geste, appuyant plus fortement le baiser. Un petit couinement se fait entendre, je souris et continue mon geste. Bientôt, il se retrouve un cheval sur mes genoux, ma tête contre son menton, laissant une traînée de baisée. Mes lèvres soufflent contre la peau fine de son cou. J'ai envie. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent et j'appuie légèrement mes canines sur la peau, lui faisant comprendre la suite.

Sa réaction est immédiate. Il panique. Il se retire précipitamment de mes genoux et recule tant qu'il peu, jusqu'à être accoler contre le mur. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je me lève à mon tour, m'approche un peu. Son regard s'écarquille encore plus.

« - Je… Excuse-moi... C'était plus fort que moi…

Je me recule. Il est toujours aussi paniqué. Il a le dos collé au mur, les jambes légèrement fléchis, les bras collés le long du corps, tendus. Je ne vois plus en lui le soldat qui m'a attiré. Je soupire. Je saisis mon manteau et sort en claquant la porte.

**Xxx**

A ce moment-là, j'avais senti en moi monter divers sentiments. Le premier qui me venait à l'esprit était la tristesse, le fait qu'il est peur de moi, qu'il ne me fasse pas confiance, je savais qu'il avait de bonne raison, mais ce sentiment était plus fort que moi. Le second sentiment bien présent, était la lassitude, j'étais lassé, il fallait le dire, de son comportement. Certes, on ne contrôle pas sa peur, mais c'était blessant pour moi de le voir réagir ainsi, comme un animal apeuré.

**xxx**

Je marche d'un pas rapide dans le couloir. Je me heurte à quelqu'un. C'est Trowa, le calice de Quatre.

« - Bonjour Duo.

« - B'jour…

Je continue d'avancer. Je me retrouve rapidement dans la rue. Je regarde autour de moi, j'ai quelques heures avant que le soleil se lève. J'avance vers le Nord. Je sais où je vais aller.

**Xxx**

_Ceci fut ce que Quatre me conta pendant ce moment là. _

_Je me regarde dans le miroir. Contrairement à un mythe du peuple, nous les vampires pouvons nous regarder dans les miroirs. Je ne suis pas narcissique, seulement j'aime être présentable. La porte s'ouvre. Trowa entre._

_« - Qu'y a-t-il, Trowa ? Tu sembles soucieux._

_« - J'ai croisé Duo, dans le couloir, il s'enfuyait plus qu'autre chose._

_Je me retourne face à mon calice. Qu'est-ce que Duo a bien pu faire pour le mettre dans cet état ? Je passe devant Trowa et me dirige vers l'appartement de Duo, Trowa me suit. J'ouvre la porte, elle n'est pas fermée à clef, et de plus, j'ai en ma possession les doubles de celles-ci._

_Je trouve son calice en sol, dans un coin. Je m'avance, il me regarde et me reconnaît. Il recule. Je regarde Trowa. Ce dernier comprend et s'approche. Le nippon se laisse faire. D'une voix douce, Trowa lui demande :_

_« - Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?_

_Son regard bleu se lève vers moi. Je me recule encore un peu. Il se penche vers Trowa, lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Trowa se redresse et s'approche de moi. _

_Il me chuchote._

_« - Duo a voulu le « marquer », et Heero a pris peur._

_Il jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge et reprend._

_« - Il ne reste qu'une heure et demi avant le levé du soleil. Je reste avec lui pendant le jour. Si tu m'y autorises._

_Je souris à Trowa. Mon visage s'approche de lui._

_« - Je t'y autorise._

_Je lui souris et l'embrasse._

**xxx**

Je me retrouvais face à huit tombes, dans une crypte se trouvant dans un cimetière quelque part pas très loin de la base, à quelques centaines de kilomètres. Le jour est levé depuis quelques minutes, mais les rayons de cet astre ne traverse pas la pierre vielle de cinq cents ans.

Ma voix s'élève dans ce silence pesant.

« - Vous me manquez tous. Louis, Williams, Elizabeth ma toute belle, Oliver, Ichiro, Marie, Pierre et Jules.

Je m'agenouille face à la tombe centrale où repose Elizabeth. Je caresse la pierre de mes doigts. Je me souviens de chacun de mes calices. Louis était un jeune homme blond cendré avec de magnifiques yeux verts, il était fougueux et il est mort à cause de cela. Williams était brun, les yeux noirs, avec un caractère doux et tendre. Il est mort de vieillesse. Je pourrais parler durant des heures durant d'eux, de mes aimés. Mais cela me rendrait trop triste et coléreux.

**xxx**

Cela fait plusieurs jours que je suis là. Je me suis allongé sur le dos, les bras croisé à la façon des morts sur la tombe centrale. Les flambeaux se sont éteints depuis un temps déjà. Je fixe le plafond, sans vraiment le regarder. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir difficilement. Une lumière apparaît, celle d'une torche et j'entends des personnes descendre. Trois, deux humaines et une plus silencieuse qui doit appartenir à un vampire.

J'entends des chuchotements et Quatre apparaît seul.

« - Duo ?

Je grogne légèrement.

« - Viens, on rentre.

Quatre est prudent. Il reste loin, et me regarde doucement. La lumière de la torche vacille mais éclaire toujours correctement. Je le vois apparaître derrière Quatre. Il veut s'avancer vers moi.

« - Recule !

Ma voix est autoritaire. Il se tend. Il me regarde. Mes yeux se plissent et se détournent de son regard envoûtant.

« - Duo… Tu n'as pas bu depuis combien de temps ?

La voix de Quatre est douce. Elle ne cherche pas à juger.

« - Depuis mon retour.

Le blond fait un sourire triste. Il s'approche et me tend la main.

« - Viens.

« - Non !

Le nippon reste derrière, et je vois son regard dévier sur les différentes tombes. Un rire s'échappe de mes lèvres, et ma voix se fait moqueuse et blessante.

« - Tu te demandes où nous sommes ? Lieutenant Yui…

Je me lève et me met debout sur la tombe centrale, mes bras écartés de mon corps, présentant les tombes.

« - Et bien, vois-tu, c'est la crypte où je réunis tous mes calices lorsqu'il meurt. Veux-tu que je te les présente ?

Je descend de la tombe en sautant, et m'approche d'une autre.

« - Ici, c'était Louis… Et là Marie… Et ici…

« - Duo ! Arrête.

Je me tais. Ma voix laisse échapper un murmure.

« - J'ai faim…

Il s'approche alors, jusqu'à ce que son corps me colle. Il penche la tête sur le côté et approche son cou.

« - Tu… Tu es sûr ?

Il hoche la tête.

Quatre et Trowa sortent, nous laissant seul. Je laisse mes mains frôler son corps. Il se laisse faire. J'enlace sa taille et le colle contre mon corps. Mon autre main caresse sa joue et je laisse mes lèvres glisser sur la peau de son cou. Je rigole doucement face à une pensée qui m'assaille. Je ne connais pas son prénom.

« - Moi, c'est Duo. Duo Maxwell.

Il me répond.

« - Heero Yui.

Je lui embrasse doucement le cou.

« - Es-tu sûr ?

En réponse, il passa sa main derrière ma nuque et me rapproche. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent, et mes canines appuient sur la peau. Il se tend. Je lui caresse le dos avec des mouvements circulaires. Je le soulève et le fait s'asseoir sur la tombe. Je plante mes canines d'un mouvement net et précis. Il lâche un couinement et ses bras se serrent autour de moi. Le sang envahit ma bouche et je laisse un gémissement de bien être m'échapper. C'est si bon.

Bientôt, ses soupires se font entendre, régulier, et quelques gémissements les accompagnent. Je relâche son cou. J'ai bu assez de sang pour une première fois. Il grogne.

« - Encore…

Je souris et l'embrasse.

« - Non, Heero… Sinon ta vie partira…

« - Juste encore un…

Mon doigt se pose sur ses lèvres.

« - allons rejoindre Quatre et Trowa.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pas me tuer pour le temps de l'update… Prochaine update dans un mois. Promis !

_Prochain Chapitre : Heero racontera la mort de ses parents et fera face à son passé…_


	4. Partie III

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Titre : Mémoires de vampire

Auteur : Môa

Type : UA, Fantastique, Romance (?).

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Note :

Bon bas, quelques « petits » retards… Bon, J'avoue Gros retards… Encore désolé…

Mais bon, mon autre fic est fini, je me consacre à celle-ci corps & âmes !

Promis !

** _En Italique, du point de vue de Heero. _**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Je l'enlace tendrement et nous les rejoignons dehors.

Quatre nous souris.

La nuit n'est tombée que depuis peu d'après l'heure qu'indique la montre de Heero.

Je m'installe à l'arrière de la voiture avec Heero et laisse Quatre conduire.

**Xxx**

Je ferme la porte de mon appartement à clef.

Heero s'assoit sur le canapé difficilement, il est affaibli par la prise de sang.

« - Et dire que tu voulais que je continue.

Je me dirige dans la cuisine et ouvre le placard pour en sortir un paquet de biscuit déjà entamé.

Je sens l'odeur de chocolat et fait une grimace.

Je l'entends rire.

Je luis lance le paquet qu'il rattrape.

Après m'être assis à côté de lui, je laisse ma main effleurer son corps.

Mais une question reste sans réponse.

« - Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis si brusquement ?

Il arrête de manger et avale la bouchée qu'il venait de mâcher.

Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres pour se donner constance.

« - J'ai… on a discuté avec Trowa.

**xxx**

_Le vampire blond me laissa seul avec le jeune homme._

_« - On m'appelle Trowa._

_« - Heero._

_« - Je vais rester avec toi ce jour._

_Je le regarde. Ce n'est pas un vampire mais la marque sur son cou laisse penser sans aucun doute que c'est un calice. Celui du vampire blond sûrement._

_« - Le vampire qui était là se nomme Quatre. Il est gentil et doux._

_Je reste muet. _

_Qu'ai-je à dire ? _

_Je ne comprend pas moi-même mes réactions depuis ma rencontre avec Lui. _

_Je suis devenu le contraire de ce que j'étais comme si ma rencontre avec Lui avait tout changé, m'avait complètement modifié… _

_Trowa me regarde toujours._

_« - Si on s'asseyait sur le canapé ?_

_Nous sommes toujours sur le sol. Je le suis et nous nous installâmes sur le canapé._

_« - Tu sais, il ne faut pas en vouloir à Duo. Même si parfois il peut faire peur, il est tout comme Quatre._

_Je reste muet. Il reprit._

_« - Moi aussi j'ai eu peur au départ, avec son regard perçant et sa façon d'être mais ce n'est qu'une façade._

_« - Je n'est pas peur de lui._

_« - Alors que s'est-il passé ?_

_Devais-je lui dire ?_

_« - Mes parents ont été tué par un vampire devant moi. Et… Moi-même j'ai failli y passer si le Général Kuschrenada n'était pas intervenu._

_Je sens Trowa se tendre en entendant le nom._

_« - Je suis le frère adoptif de Treize Kuschrenada, avouais-je._

_« - Tu sais, Heero, le fait qu'un vampire est tué tes parents, n'est pas une généralité et ne reflète pas toute une vérité sur la nature des vampires. Certes, ils boivent du sang, mais d'après toi, pourquoi il y a des calices ? Justement pour éviter ce genre de chose. Les vampires essayent de s'intégrer dans la société mais si cette dernière ne les accepte pas, comment veux-tu que cette situation évolue ?_

_« - Tu as raison mais rien ne pardonne l'acte du vampire._

_« - C'est vrai, et c'est pour cela que les vampires ont leur propre justice. Si tu veux, je pourrais rechercher et voir si ce vampire a été jugé._

_Je regarde Trowa._

_C'est vrai que les vampires ne sont peut-être pas des bêtes sanguinaires comme on nous l'apprend ou comme je l'ai vu. _

_Comme chez les humains il y a des êtres horribles, ce qui ne fait pas que tous les humains soient tous horribles. _

_Alors, oui, je pourrais essayer de m'intégrer dans cette société._

_« - Oui…_

_« - Bien, Heero, maintenant allons chercher Duo._

_Le vampire pénétra dans l'appartement. Trowa n'en fut pas surpris._

_« - Vous savez où il est ?_

_Quatre me répond._

_« - Oui. Dans la Crypte._

_Je fronce les sourcils._

_« - La crypte ?_

_« - C'est le lieu où Duo met en tombe ses anciens calices. _

**xxx**

« - Alors maintenant, tu sais où se trouve la Crypte…

Je le regarde.

« - Heero.

Il relève la tête.

« - J'aimerais, si cela ne te dérange pas… Enfin, j'aimerais savoir comment tes parents sont morts, avoir les détails. Tu sais que certains vampires tuent, et qu'il existe une justice chez nous et peut-être que ce vampire est connu parmi nous. Chaque vampire à sa propre façon de tuer.

**xxx**

_J'avais huit ans. Mes parents et moi étions dans la rue. _

_Nous sortions du cinéma. _

_La voiture était garée dans un parking pas très loin. _

_Il était tard et j'étais fatigué._

_Nous sommes passé par une petite ruelle sombre, elle était mal éclairée._

_Mon père nous a devancé et est allé ouvrir la porte._

_J'ai appelé ma mère et elle s'est penchée face à moi, accroupie._

_Je ne sais plus ce que je lui avais dit._

_Nous nous sommes remis en route._

_Lorsque nous sommes arrivé, mon père gisait au sol et une ombre était penchée sur lui._

_Ma mère a sorti une bombe lacrymogène, le rapport de police me l'a indiqué._

_L'homme en face a rigolé de sa voix grave._

_Il a découvert deux canines qui brillaient dans la nuit noire._

_Il s'est jeté sur ma mère et l'a agrippé par les cheveux._

_Il m'a regardé, j'étais tétanisé._

_Je ne pouvais plus bouger._

_La peur me clouait au sol._

_Et tout en me regardant, il a planté ses canines de vampires dans le cou de ma mère._

_Elle hurlait._

_Elle me disait de partir._

_« - Enfuis-toi, Cours ! Heero !_

_Je la regardais._

_Elle se débattait._

_Je ne pouvais rien faire._

_Son corps a fini par cesser de bouger._

_Le vampire s'est avancé vers moi._

_Il s'est accroupi._

_Il me regardait._

_Il a rigolé._

_Il a posé sa main sur mon cou et a voulu me rapprocher de lui._

_J'allais hurler lorsqu'il a cessé et a tourné la tête, aux aguets._

_Des bruits de pas rapides se sont fait entendre._

_Quelqu'un courait vers nous._

_Un jeune homme apparaît._

_Le vampire se relève et fait face à l'autre._

_Un corps à corps s'engage._

_Je ne me souviens que du cri de douleur du vampire lorsque le jeune homme lui coupe la main._

_Le vampire s'enfuit._

_Le jeune homme voit les corps au sol._

_Il me voit._

_Il court vers moi et me prend dans ses bras._

_Les larmes qui ne voulaient pas coulés, pas devant le vampire, se sont mises à humidifier mon haut._

_« - Pleure, tu en as le droit…_

**xxx**

Je vois une larme coulait sur la joue de Heero.

Il souffre mais il faut que je lui pose encore une question.

Il faut que je trouve qui leur a fait ça.

« - Heero. Décris-moi le vampire…

Ma voix laisse transparaître ma peine pour lui. Je le vois fermer les yeux et se concentrer.

**xxx**

_Je le vois en face de moi. _

_Il se retourne._

_Il a des cheveux long et fin._

_Le crâne légèrement dégarni._

_De petits yeux, noirs._

_Le visage ridé._

_Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir clairement._

**xxx**

Je le regarde, c'est quelques informations me permettront peut-être de trouver un individu.

Je lui souris.

« - ça te dis, un petit restaurant japonais ?

Il me regarde, étonné de ma proposition.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et lui explique.

« - J'en connaît dont le proprio est un calice. Il a fait une salle VIP pour nous…

« - Oui, je veux bien.

**xxx**

Les quelques jours qui suivirent furent magnifiques. Nous avons appris à faire connaissance.

**xxx**

« - Duo ?

Je me détache de lui pour le regarder.

Nous sommes dans une séance câlin face à un film.

Il fuit mon regard.

« - Comment…

Il hésite mais continue.

« - Comment es-tu devenu vampire ?

Ah… Ce n'est que ça.

Je me colle contre lui de nouveau.

**xxx**

J'avais vingt ans.

Et depuis ma plus petite enfance, ou du moins au plus loin que remonte mes souvenirs, j'ai toujours vécu dans la rue.

J'avais connu des gens, des amis, qui suivant le cours de la vie sont morts.

Un jour, il y a eu une épidémie mortelle.

Je ne fus pas épargné.

J'étais dans un immeuble délabré.

Il allait être détruit d'ici peu.

Et j'espérais que cela ne traînerait pas, que ma mort soit par sa destruction, enseveli sous les détritus que par la mort douloureuse et lente qui m'attendait.

J'allais m'endormir quand j'ai entendu du bruit.

Quelqu'un montait les escaliers.

J'ai saisis mon couteau.

Il fallait toujours être armé quand on vit dans la rue.

Et c'est là qu'il est apparu.

Grands, mince.

De longs cheveux blonds.

On aurait dit un ange, si ce n'est la figure défiguré par la faim.

Une faim de sang.

J'ai tout de suite su qui c'était.

J'ai reposé mon couteau.

Quitte à mourir, autant que mon sang serve à quelqu'un.

Il a comprit et aucune parole ne se sont échangé.

Il a bu.

Autant que je le pouvais.

J'allais sombrer quand il m'a collé quelque chose d'humide contre les lèvre.

« - Bois.

Je savais que c'était son poignet ouvert.

L'odeur de sang le confirmait.

« - Tu as le droit d'avoir une vie décente et une famille.

Sa voix était douce et attrayante.

Il sourit.

« - Allez, bois…

**xxx**

« - Et tu as bu ?

Je souris.

« - Oui, Heero, j'ai bu, car je suis là.

« - Tu as quel âge ?

« - Et bien si on compte mais vingt années de mortelle et que l'on rajoute mes cinq cent quatre-vingts ans d'immortelle, ça ma fait six cents ans tout rond.

**xxx**

_Duo m'a laissé seul._

_Il avait un boulot._

_Mais il ne m'a pas dit quoi._

_Pourtant je sais en gros de quoi il s'agit._

_Ne pas oublier que je suis un ancien du BAV…_

_J'erre dans les couloirs lorsque je croise Trowa._

_« - Duo n'est pas là ?_

_« - Mission._

_Il sourit._

_« - Et si nous passions cette journée ensemble ? Quatre n'est pas là non plus._

_J'acquiesce_

_Nous allons dans la salle de jeu._

_Elle est composée d'un billard, d'une télé et de canapés, et d'un baby-foot._

_Comme une caserne militaire..._

_Au détour d'un couloir je rentre dans quelqu'un._

_« - Excusez…_

_Les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge._

_Il est là._

_Lui._

_« - Ce n'est rien._

_Il continue son chemin._

_Je reste immobile, comme une statue._

_Je sens Trowa revenir sur ses pas et se mettre à côté de moi._

_Je ne quitte pas Sa silhouette._

_Et je remarque la pince qu'Il s'est mis pour remplacer sa main. _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alors alors ?

Est-ce que ce chapitre vous plaît ?

Cela ne mériterait-il pas une petite reviews ?

yeux chibis

Pweaz' !

Kisu !


	5. Partie IV

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Titre : Mémoires de vampire**

**Auteur : Môa**

**Type : UA, Fantastique, Romance (?), Violence.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Note :

J'ai jamais été aussi rapide pour une update, ne ?

La suite dans deux semaines si les profs ne m'en mette pas plein sur le dos.

_ En Italique, du point de vue de Heero. _

Pour Jenny, à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais regarder Batman, j'en ai profité pour le regarder ce week et il est vrai qu'il y a des similitudes

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Je referme la porte de mon appartement. Je viens de finir le travail que l'on m'a confié et tout c'est bien passé.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, dormir, mais avant un petit tour à la douche.

« - Duo.

« - Tu ne dors pas ?

Je regarde l'heure, il est tard. L'aube est levée. Nous avons du nous protéger avec un drap noir pour sortir de la voiture et aller dans la base.

« - Il faut que je te parle.

Il a l'air à stresser. Son ton est presque suppliant.

« - C'est urgent ?

Il me regarde. Je soupire.

« - Le prend pas mal, mais là, je suis crevé.

« - Je L'ai vu.

« - Qui ?

Il souffle :

« - Lui ! Le meurtrier de mes parents !

La fatigue me quitte, je me rapproche de lui.

Ma main se pose sur son bras.

« - Où ?

« - Ici, dans la base !

Je fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas possible…

« - Tu en ai sûr ?

Il se tend et s'éloigne de moi.

Sa voix est froide.

« - Tu ne me crois pas ?

Je me rapproche de lui et le serre dans mes bras.

« - Si je te crois.

Je le redresse face à moi, mes deux mains sur ses épaules et pose mon front contre le sien.

« - Allons dormir… Je m'occuperais de tout cela demain et tu m'aideras si tu le désires.

Son regard pénètre le mien et il acquiesce.

**xxx**

Je me réveille avant lui. Je le regarde.

Nous partageons le même lit.

Je souris.

J'embrasse tendrement son cou.

Mes canines se plantent doucement.

Il gémit.

Ses paupières tressaillent.

Ses deux bras s'enlacent autour de mon cou.

« - Duo…

Mes mains le serrent contre moi.

Elles glissent sur son corps et viennent se poser sur ses fesses.

**xxx**

Je suis assis sur un haut tabouret dans la cuisine.

Heero prend son petit déjeuné.

« - Où l'as-tu vu ?

« - Près de la salle de jeu.

Mes doigts pianotent sur la table.

« - Ce niveau est visité par tous les vampires.

Je mords ma lèvre.

« - Ça ne nous aide pas…

Mes yeux se plissent et scrutent le mur d'en face, par-dessus l'épaule de Heero.

Mon poing cogne contre la table.

« - Je sais.

Je lui souris, confiant.

« - Je vais te montrer les photos des cinquante et un vampires présents ici.

« - Tu as cela ?

Je hausse les épaules.

« - Tous les vampires sont répertoriés dans la base. N'oublie que c'est une base « militaire » de vampire.

**xxx**

Nous sommes dans la salle de gestion.

Je pianote sur l'ordinateur.

Je tourne l'écran vers Heero.

« - Tu me dis quand c'est lui.

J'appuie sur une touche.

La photo de notre chef apparaît.

Aucun signe de Heero.

Je continue d'appuyer sur la touche, faisant défiler les photos.

Je sens Heero se tendre.

Il me montre l'écran.

« - C'est lui.

Je jette un coup d'œil.

Je tourne l'écran vers moi et plonge mon regard dans celui du vampire sur la photo.

« - C'est Judes. Mais il est surnommé J.

Je le regarde.

« - On ne peux rien tenter pour l'instant. Il faut que j'en parle à mon supérieur.

Je le sens se renfrogner.

Il veut faire justice lui-même.

« - C'est qui ton supérieur ?

« - Le chef de cette base.

Le poing d'Heero se serre.

Ma voix est froide.

« - Heero, tu n'as aucun droit sur lui. Il doit être jugé. D'accord ?

« - Hn.

Ma voix se fait menaçante.

Il fuit mon regard.

« - Heero…

Il soupire.

« - Oui.

« - Oui quoi ?

« - Je ne ferais rien.

« - Bien.

Je me lève.

« - Je vais l'informer maintenant. On se retrouve à l'appartement ?

« - Hn.

« - Fait pas la gueule…

**xxx**

_Je regarde Duo partir._

_La porte se referme._

_Je me tourne face à l'ordinateur et pianote dessus._

_Je veux savoir où il habite, à quel numéro d'appartement._

_Je cherche._

_Je souris._

_J'ai trouvé._

**xxx**

Je viens d'informer Arthur, le chef.

Il va faire une recherche interne et vérifier si tout ceci est véridique.

Je l'ai mal pris mais il veut vérifier.

Heero était jeune, son souvenir flou.

Il a pu le confondre.

Heero ne sera pas content.

J'entre dans l'appartement.

Il est vide.

« - Heero ?

Je regarde dans la cuisine.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû le laisser seul.

Il manque un couteau de cuisine sur le comptoir.

**xxx**

Je cours vers la salle de gestion.

J'ouvre et je cherche les données sur le vampire.

Je vois sa photo.

Je clique.

Il y a son numéro d'appartement.

Oh God, j'espère qu'il n'y est pas allé.

**xxx**

J'arrive devant la porte.

J'entends un bruit de chute.

Un cri se fait entendre.

Heero.

Je défonce la porte.

Il est là.

J le tien par la gorge en l'air et il boit son sang.

Je sors mes couteaux sans réfléchir.

J me vois.

Il arrête de boire.

Son sourire ensanglanté me dégoûte.

« - Et bien, qu'y a-t-il Duo ?

« - Lâche mon calice.

Il rigole.

« - Désolé Duo, mais je l'avais avant toi. Quand il était enfant… C'est ma proie !

Il va pour replanter ses dents.

Je m'élance vers lui.

Il jette Heero en travers de la pièce et un faible gémissement de douleur lui échappe quand son dos rencontre le mur.

Il se lance à son tour vers moi dans un cri bestial.

Il est complètement fou.

Je me baisse et le fauche de mon pied.

Il l'évite et me saisit la natte.

Je pousse un cri de douleur.

Mon bras tourne et le couteau se plante dans son bras.

Il hurle et lâche ma tresse.

Je me recule et lui fait face.

Je souris.

Il est assez jeune vampire, mais il a été conçu dans la force de l'âge.

Il ne fait pas le poids face à moi.

Son corps a déjà subit les effets de la vieillesse.

Il s'élance vers moi.

Je ne bouge pas.

Il s'approche.

Il tend les mains vers mon cou.

Ses doigts effleurent ma peau.

C'est le moment.

Je lui mets un coup de genou dans le ventre.

Il se plit en deux sous la douleur.

Je lève mes mains jointes autour du couteau.

Je l'abaisse de toutes mes forces sur son dos.

Je sens une côte craquée et la lame s'enfoncer dans la chair.

Il a un haut le cœur.

Je m'éloigne lorsque la lame est entièrement dans son corps.

Il se relève et titube.

Une tâche imprègne sa chemise blanche sur le devant.

J'ai visé le cœur.

Ses jambes trembles.

Ses yeux ne me quittent pas.

Il tombe à genou.

Je recule d'un pas.

Il s'affaisse au sol dans un dernier soupir.

Je le regarde quelques secondes.

Heero.

Je me précipite vers lui.

Je m'agenouille.

Je prend son corps et le serre contre moi.

« - Heero !

Sa tête est pantelante.

« - Heero…

J'ouvre mon poignet et le presse contre sa bouche.

Le sang coule dans sa gorge.

« - Bois… S'il te plaît.

J'attends, mon poignet ensanglanté contre sa bouche.

« - Heero…

Je baisse mon bras et le regarde.

Ses yeux sont toujours fermés.

Je serre son corps contre moi.

« - Heero…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Alors ? _

_Il est mouru ou pas ?..._

_C'est sadique de ma part, ne ?_

_La suite au prochain chapitre !_

_PS : Désolé pour cette mise en page, mais le chapitre était un peu... court Et je voulais absolument finir le chapitre sur ça. Kisu ! _


	6. Partie V

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Titre : Mémoires de vampire**

**Auteur : Môa**

**Type : UA, Fantastique, Romance (?), Violence.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Note :

_Chapitre court...__  
_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Je serre son corps contre moi.

Il n'a jamais paru aussi fragile à mes yeux qu'actuellement.

« - Heero…

Je colle ma tête contre son cou. Je frotte ma joue contre sa peau tendrement, essayant de le réveiller.

Soudain, je stoppe.

J'entends un cœur battre. Je relève mon regard et mes améthystes croisent deux pupilles bleus colbat.

« - Duo ?

Je sens les larmes glisser le long de mes joues.

Des larmes de joies.

« - Heero…

« - Je… me sens si faible…

Je le regarde.

Sa bouche entre ouverte me laisse voir une paire de canine longue. Je colle sa tête dans mon cou.

« - Mords-moi et bois.

Il est somnolent et fait ce que je lui dis. Je sens mon sang quitter mon corps. Je le stoppe au bout d'un certain temps. Il me regarde.

« - Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Je lui fais un tendre sourire à travers mon visage humide de mes larmes.

« - J'ai eu si peur de te perdre…

Il tente de se relever, mais je l'en empêche.

« - Tu es encore faible…

Je sens son regard changer, ses yeux légèrement plus clairs que la normal chez un vampire me fixe. Il ne bouge plus, et je peux lire de l'horreur dans son regard. Sa voix grave et pleine de sous-entendu s'élève.

« - Duo…

Je ne réponds rien. Il déglutit.

« - Duo, dis-moi… Que tu n'as pas fait ça…

Sa voix tremble. Le débit de mes larmes s'accentue. Ma voix se brise.

« - J'ai eu si peur de te perdre… Je ne voulais pas te perdre.

J'essaye de le serrer dans mes bras. Mais il me repousse.

« - Lâche-moi !

Tout se passe au ralenti. J'entend des bruits de pas. D'autres vampires arrivent autour de nous. On me relève de force. Il est clair aux yeux des autres que c'est moins qui est tué le vampire J.

Et comme pour tout meurtre, je serais jugé.

« - Duo Maxwell, vous êtes accusé de meurtre. Veuillez nous suivre.

Je les suis sans rechigné.

Je vois un vampire se pencher vers Heero.

Heero recule et hurle que l'on ne s'approche de lui.

Je détourne la tête avant de sortir dans le couloir.

Je vois Quatre arriver vers moi, l'interrogation se lit dans ses yeux.

Je luis souris tristement.

Il remarque le sang sur mes vêtements.

Il voit le corps de J par la porte ouverte.

Son regard se reporte sur moi.

J'articule silencieusement un « Heero ».

Il me comprend et hoche la tête.

**xxx**

Je suis dans une cellule de la base, et j'attends le lendemain, jour de mon jugement.

Je sais que, fils ou pas du chef, je ne pourrais échapper à mon jugement.

Et je n'ai pas peur de celui-ci.

Je tremble juste au fait que Heero me déteste, car c'est le cas, et j'en suis sûr.

_Je_ l'ai fait vampire par égoïsme.

_Je_ n'ai pensé qu'à moi, et à ma pauvre personne.

_Je_ ne voulais pas le perdre.

_Je_ ne le supportais pas.

_Je_, et toujours _je_, mais lui ?

Je soupire, assis sur ce qui me sers de couche, un matelas et une couverture.

Je n'ai même plus faim. Le sang synthétique me répugne.

Mes yeux se ferment, et j'attends.

**xxx**

Je regarde autour de moi.

J'aperçois Quatre et Trowa dans un coin de la salle, ils me font un sourire triste.

Heero n'est pas là.

Il me hait.

« - Silence !

Le brouhaha disparaît rapidement sous l'injonction de Arthur Maxwell, chef de cette base.

Il me regarde, et soupire.

« - Duo Maxwell, tu es accusé du meurtre de J. J'aimerais en savoir la raison, et ta propre version.

Je me lève.

« - Il s'est attaqué à Heero et il allait le tuer. J'ai agi par légitime défense envers mon calice.

« - Malgré le fait que la légitime défense soit un fait qui te pardonne quelque peu. Tu as tué un vampire. Tu seras jugé pour cela à une peine d'emprisonnement.

J'acquiesce.

**xxx**

La peine est tombée.

Je suis condamné à cent ans d'emprisonnement pour ce meurtre.

Résigné, je me laisse enfermé dans la cellule qui sera mon chez moi pour les dizaines d'années à venir.

La peine n'est pas clémente, et j'en suis reconnaissant à Arthur, je ne voulais pas de favoritisme.

« - Duo… Je t'ai apporté cela.

« - Je t'en remercie.

Je regarde ce que Quatre m'a donné.

C'est un cliché de Heero et moi que nous avons fait dans un photomaton un soir.

Dessus, je tire la langue et il me regarde de côté et léger sourire fleurissant ses lèvres.

« - Merci beaucoup…

Quatre soupire.

« - Il t'en veut. Enormément, et amèrement. Il est en proie à de nombreux accès de colère, dernièrement. Je ne sais pas si il viendra te voir ou même, si il te pardonnera.

« - Je sais.

On se regarde.

« - Je repasserais demain.

« - Au revoir.

Quatre me laissa seul.

Je me recroquevilla sur ma couche, et laissait mes larmes coulées, j'étais seul et personne ne pouvait me voir.

Un sanglot passa mes lèvres.

Je regarde la photo.

Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée qu'il me haïsse.

« - Heero…

Ma voix n'était que murmure.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapitre court, je sais, mais je n'est pas eu le temps de l'étoffer convenablement, même si il me plaît comme cela. Le chapitre suivant arrivera rapidement puisque je serais en vacances.

Kisu !


	7. Partie VI

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Titre**** : Mémoires de vampire**

**Auteur**** : Môa**

**Type ****: UA, Fantastique, Romance (?), Violence.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Note :

_Et bien, il s'est fait désirer ce chapitre…_

_Et, je ne vous avais pas prévenu…_

_Mais…_

_C'est le dernier…_

_XD_

_Pas me tuer._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Quatre vint me voir chaque jour. J'espérais au plus profond de moi qu'il viendrait lui aussi. Mais il n'est jamais venu. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant.

J'ai fait cinquante ans de ma peine ; la moitié.

Je soupire.

Même pour quelqu'un d'immortel, c'est long.

Ce silence oppressant autour de moi me laisse réfléchir à tout, à mes raisons, à ma vie, à Heero. Et je dois dire que j'ai pu ainsi tirer une conclusion.

Heero est mon âme sœur. Malgré le fait qu'il soit vampire, ce que je ressens pour lui ne se tarit pas comme il le devrait. Je l'aime encore passionnément. Et le plus dur sera pour moi de vivre sans lui. Comment pourrait-il me pardonner ?

J'entends du bruit. Des pas qui descendent les escaliers. Ce doit être Quatre, mais quelque chose me dérange. Des murmures s'élèvent. Il n'est pas seul.

Je vois alors apparaître Heero, poussé par Quatre.

« - Maintenant, j'exige que vous ayez une conversation tous les deux. Heero tu ne me rejoins pas tant que vous n'avez pas parlé.

Sur ce, Quatre fit demi-tour et remonta les escaliers. Heero souffle rageusement et me jette un regard.

Nous voilà, seul tous les deux. Moi derrière les barreaux, et lui adossé au mur d'en face. J'ose à peine le regarder. Je n'ai plus le droit. J'observe sa mâchoire se serrait convulsivement. Ses bras croisaient sur son torse, son T-shirt à manche longue blanc. Le col en V qui laisse apercevoir le début d'une clavicule.

Il n'a pas changé. Sa peau est toujours aussi lisse et belle, quoiqu'un peu plus pâle. Son corps remplit élégamment ses vêtements. Sa posture est droite. Il ne bouge pas.

Sa voix froide s'élève.

« - Arrête Duo.

Je lève mon regard et l'encre dans le sien.

Le silence revient.

Oppressant.

Qui osera crever l'abcès le premier ?

Je me lève et m'approche le plus près possible. Mes doigts enlacent les barreaux et je pose mon front sur le fer glacé. Mes yeux se ferment et je soupire. Je les rouvre et le fixe.

« - Heero…

Il s'avance vers moi et m'attrape par le col de ma chemise. Il me tire vers lui et mon visage se trouve plaqué contre les barreaux. La colère se fait sentir, toujours omniprésente et aussi intense que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. Mais ce jour là, il n'a pas pu la laisser échapper de lui, mais maintenant, elle va tout terrasser.

Sa voix est cinglante. Elle fouette l'air et me blesse.

« - Comment as-tu pu … ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? Je préférais crever plutôt que de devenir l'un des vôtres. Et ça, tu le savais très bien !

Il stoppe et me regarde, perdu. Il attend une réponse. Son regard cherche quelque chose.

« - J'ai été égoïste…

Sa poigne me tient toujours plaqué contre les barreaux. Il rapproche son visage.

« - Ça je le sais très bien…

Il me relâche. Je me laisse tomber au sol, à genou. Ma tête est baissée et je regarde le sol. Je savais que Heero me haïrait. C'était une réaction tout à fait normale après tout. Mais l'espoir s'insinue toujours au fond de nous-même, et je l'avoue. J'espérais. Je l'espérais ardemment au fond de mon cœur qu'il me pardonne.

Une larme s'échappe, coule le long de ma joue et termine sa chute en s'écrasant au sol.

Le regard vampirique de Heero l'a remarqué. Il s'accroupit en face de moi. Son ton ironique me blesse.

« - Tu pleures ?

Un léger rire s'échappe de ses lèvres.

« - Tu ne crois pas que c'est plutôt à moi de pleurer, ne ? C'est moi qui devrais me vider de mes larmes, par _ta_ faute. C'est _toi_ qui m'as transformé.

Une deuxième larme s'égare sur ma joue.

« - Pleures tant que tu voudras, mais ça ne me rendra pas humain.

Je retrouve enfin le soldat qui me plaisait. Le soldat de la première rencontre entre lui et moi, fier, droit. Mais il est trop tard.

Je relève la tête.

« - J'ai été égoïste, et j'en suis désolé.

« - Moi aussi j'en suis désolé, Duo.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je veux l'attraper, le tirer vers moi, je veux lui dire que je l'aime. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête.

« - Heero…

Ma main se tend vers lui. Il la regarde et ne fait rien. Nous sommes assez proche l'un de l'autre pour que je puisse la poser sur sa cuisse. Il se tend.

« - Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse mourir ? Que je te laisse mourir devant moi ? Que je te regarde te vider de ton sang ? Tu m'aurais laissé seul ? Tout seul ?

« - Tu aurais trouvé un autre calice.

« - Non…

« - N'est-ce pas ce que tu avais dit à propos de ton ancien calice devenu vampire ? Et pourtant je suis là !

Je ne dis rien. Il a raison.

Un nouveau sentiment monte insidieusement en moi.

La colère s'empare de mon esprit. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas pu la laisser s'échapper ce jour là. Mais Heero est maintenant en face de moi.

Je saisis son col, il est surpris par ce geste et n'a que le temps de se rattraper aux barreaux pour ne pas basculer en avant.

« - Moi aussi, j'ai des trucs à te dire ! Monsieur Heero. Tu te croyais assez fort pour arriver à battre J ? On n'en serait pas là si _tu_ n'avais pas décidé de jouer les super-héros assoiffés de vengeance ! Après tout, c'est de _ta_ faute si _tu_ es devenu un vampire. Tu t'es fait blesser mortellement au lieu d'attendre un jugement. Mais non _tu_ te croyais assez fort, calice du fils du chef, pour passer outre les lois qui nous régissent ?

Je le lâche et me relève vivement. Je bouille de colère. Ma voix s'est élevée durant toute ma tirade.

Je suis face à lui, le doigt tendu vers lui pour l'accuser.

« - Alors, je suis désolé, Heero si j'ai préféré te sauver plutôt que de te laisser mourir. Et tout ça parce que je t'aime désespérément.

C'est dit. La balle est dans son camp. Il me regarde toujours. C'est la première fois que je lui dit clairement que je l'aime.

« - Duo.

« - Quoi encore ! Tu vas m'affubler de tous les maux que tu as connus jusqu'ici ? Si c'est pour ça, va-t-en…

Je me retourne et m'assoit, prostré dans un coin.

« - Duo…

« - Quoi ?

« - Viens.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je me lève et m'approche. Je vois le poing s'abattre sur moi mais ne peux réagir. Je suis projeté en arrière mais quelque chose me retient. Je suis tiré vers Heero et me retrouve dans ses bras. Les barreaux sont entre nous.

Il me regarde.

Et j'y lis tout l'amour qu'il a pour moi.

Il m'embrasse.

Doucement, tendrement.

Ses lèvres posées sur les miennes, et je ne peux y croire. Elles s'entrouvrent et une langue timide passe. Elle effleure mes lèvres. Puis elle rencontre la mienne, et nous nous retrouvons. Elles s'enlacent, font reconnaissance. Je soupire de bien-être, et je le sens sourire. Il me mordille doucement ma lèvre inférieure. Je lui mords sa langue et le goût de sang se répand. Son sang. Ses canines se plantent à sont tour dans ma lèvre et nos sang se mélangent.

J'entrouvre mes yeux et je croise son regard. Je souris.

« - Tu m'as manqué Duo…

« - Tu me pardonnes ?

Il me serre un peu plus contre lui, autant que c'est possible.

« - Oui, car, Duo Maxwell, je t'aime aussi…

« - Mais il va falloir attendre encore avant de pouvoir sortir Duo.

Je tourne ma tête vers Quatre.

« - Voyeur !

Il me souris.

Je reporte mon attention sur Heero.

« - Tu m'attendras, pendant cinquante ans encore ?

Il acquiesce.

« - Et puis, Duo-kun, nous avons l'éternité devant nous…

**Fin.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alors ? Perso', j'adore ce chapitre…

Allez, et on se retrouve pour bientôt dans une autre fic


End file.
